RWBY and the Crystal of Shadow
by darkorian
Summary: This story envolves about a powerfull dark crystal that team RWBY and their friend Darko will have to find it. The metal gear characters may have some changes to them. So enjoy and pls share your reviews with me.
1. Chapter 1 A new day

A lovely day at Beacon Academy, and a girl with a red/black dress, silver eyes and a short red like hair, arrives at the Academy with her sister that has long yellow hair a Brown jacket and black shorts. The red dress girl was Ruby and the other with a long blonde hair one was Yang.

"WOW!", said Ruby with a smile.

"This is were our true training to become huntresses will start little sis!", said Yang while pating her sister in the shoulder.

Then the girls decided to go inside of the Academy. The girls then saw a young man in the corner of the hall and decided to go meet this strange young boy. He was wearing a medium dark purple armor, he's caucasian, he has purple eyes and the young man uses a sword at his back.

"Soooo whats your name stranger", said the red dress girl with a smile.

"Iam Darko", said the boy with a smile.

"You and my sister have the same higth.", said the blond girl with a smirk.

" Well may I know your names girls", said the boy with purple armor.

"Iam Ruby and this is my sister Yang", said the red hooded girl.

They began to talk a little more until they heard a message from the Director.**"****ALL first year students go the locker rooms and prepare for your Inatiation"**

After that message the two girls and the young man began to walk to the locker rooms.

"Alrigth! this is going to be fun!", said Yang while clushing her fist and smiling.

"I hope we get to battle agains't grimm!, said Darko while smiling

"Finaly some action!", said Ruby while peting the Crescent Rose.

"You really like that Scythe of yours don't you?", asked Darko with a confused expression.

"Yeah I made it my self!", said Ruby while huging her Scythe.

"Its a really cool weapon", said the boy while looking at the Scythe impressed at the craftsmanswork.

"Thanks!", said Ruby while smiling at Darko.

Now they have arrived at the locker rooms and met even more people. Like Jaune a man that uses only a shield and a sword. Then they met a girl with a white dress and a mean look on her face. Then they met a another girl but this one was more mysterios because she almost didn't talk to anyone on the locker room and she has long black hair and yellow eyes.

"Where is my locker, I can't find it any where?", said Jaune while looking for his looker.

"Hey! youre locker its next to mine!", said the purple boy while pointing at the locker.

"OHH! thanks Darko!", Jaune said while coming twords his loker.

"Well we better get going sis!", said Yang.

"This is going to be soo awesome!", said Ruby excited.

"JAUN! Lets go man.", said Darko while acompaning Ruby and Yang.

" Wait for me Iam coming!", said Jaune while runing after them.

At the Inatiation the headmaster Ozpin was explaining that they will be forming teams and that they will stick to them until they finish there hunter training. After explaining that the students were launched to Emerald forest a forest full of life and kinda of spooky but also full of many dangers.

Ruby arrived at the spooky forest and she began to walk looking for a partner, but after a while she finds a girl with white hair and a white dress.

"NOT YOU!", said Weiss while looking at Ruby with an angry face.

"Well looks like we are together now", said Ruby.

"Of all people I had to be stuck with you!", said Wiess still angry.

"HEY! you are really mean", said the red girl with an angry face.

"FINE! lets just worl together", said Weiss while turning her back at Ruby.

After walking a bit trough the woods for a while they saw Darko figthing agains't three ursas.

"TAKE THIS!", yelled Darko while jumping and taking his sword from his back. Darko's sword was grey and the handle was golden. He cuts of one of the ursas head, then an ursa attacks him from behind but the young man gets down and cuts the ursa in half. But the other jumped at him and he stabs the ursa in the chest.

"That was sooo awesome Darko", said Ruby in excitment.

"Yes, not bad indeed", replid the white hair girl.

"Thanks", said the young purple armor boy.

After a while Darko catches a rose and gives it to Ruby.

"Thanks thats very kind of you", said Ruby while blushing.

"The rose its pretty, like you", said Darko with a smile and blushing.

"Come on you two we have to find the objective", said Weiss while walking in the woods.

After walking a bit further they saw the others at the objective.

**This is a diferente story from the other one iam writting. The next chapter will be here soon so byeeeee my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2 Creatures of darkness

At the objective they all regrouped. They were happy because they manage to complete their mission.

"Now that we have the small statues we better leave", said Blake with a serious tone.

"Wait! we got company", said Pyrrha while pointing at the grimm creatures.

"Lets go we can beat them!", said the purple boy while running twords the grimm.

"YEAH!", replied everyone while running to face the monters.

Ruby used her Scythe to slash two grimms in front of her, while Darko stabed a grimm in the chest. Yang began to use her fists against a few creatures and they were sent flying, Nora used her hammer to bash a ursas face in. while Jaune was hiding in the bushes.

Then Pyrrha uses her rifle and shots a grimm in the face and then shots more two ursas in the chest. Weiss used her spel to summon ice arrows and they went and nailed the grimm creatures to the ground and their bodys were full of ice arrows. But then a grimm creature apperd behind Ruby.

"RUBY! look out!", said Yang while running to save her sister.

But Darko showed up behind the creature and stabed him in the back.

"Ruby are you okay!", said the young man worried.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me", replied Ruby with a smile.

"Ohh Ruby Iam sooo glad that you are alrigth!", said the blonde while huging her sister tightly. But after that, the blonde looked at her sister's pocket and asked.

"Ruby who gave you that rose?", asked the blonde.

"Ohh, Darko gave it to me!", replied the red hooded girl.

"Thats soo cute! do you like him?", asked Yang while smiling.

"Maybe, he is cute but I want to know him better!", replied Ruby while blushing has she is looking at Darko.

"I agree, but he seems a nice guy!", said Yang.

Darko then jumped and cuts a ursa in half and then he punches a grimm in the face and then he cuts the monsters head.

"Well thats all of them!", said Darko with a playfull tone.

"We have done it!", said Blake with her usual tired tone.

"Okay, then lets go", said the White dress girl.

** ( Music: Rules of Nature /begins to play)**

But before they could leave, a big grimm Wolf apperd with big claws, huge teeth and with some white armor. The creature roard**: AAAAARRRRAAARRRR.**

"WOW!", said Darko with a suprised look on his face.

"We need to kill it fast!", said Blake has she is taking her sword out.

Ren began to shot the Wolf, but the wolf was so fast that he couldn't it him once. Blake clashed with the Wolf, but she was losing the grip, until Darko sprinted twords them and cuts the Wolfs arms off.

**"AAARARARARA!"**, shouted the beast. then the beast tried to bite Darko but he gets down evading the bite and then he jumps and cuts the monsters head and the body falls to the grown.

** ( Music: Rules of Nature /ends )**

"Finally we can go back!", said Weiss.

After they returned to the Academy, Ozpin began to anounce the teams.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schenee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long, you will be team RWBY lead by Ruby." Everyone began to aplaude and cher for team RWBY.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Darko Reys, you will be team JNPRD lead by Jaune." Everyone began to cher and aplaude them.

"ME! a leader I don't know." Said Jaune a little worried.

"Don't worry my friend Iam sure you will be a great leader." Said the purple boy while encouraging his friend.

After all that, they went to their rooms to rest from the adventure they had this day.

**This chapter his complete. But the next will come sooon I promise. Soooo untill then my friends.**


End file.
